His Hand Becomes Him
by MusicMajor22
Summary: The second of two thoughts that came to me after the promo and sneak peek of 4x04 about Killian regaining his hand. One-shot.


_A/N: Okay, here is the second scenario about tonight in my head. Although, wasn't Killian's hand originally in a drawer, not a jar? Not enough time to let my thoughts run with that one! Love the comments!_

"I have a date tonight with Emma. If all goes well, and she wants me to hold her, I'd like to be able to do it with both hands," Killian explained to Mr. Gold. He knew he was treading on thin ice with the Crocodile, but he wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. Emma was the world to him, and he wanted to be the man she deserved to have. Mr. Gold brought out a glass jar and set it on the counter. Killian inspected the jar, noting the hand inside it.

"You kept it all these years?" he asked, intrigued. He was barely registering what the Dark One was saying, and even he was unsure what he himself was responding. He could not stop thinking about feeling Emma in his arms. He didn't believe what Gold was telling him, that his hand could return him to the man he used to be. He knew that Emma had changed him for good, and that reattaching an appendage would not reverse that.

"Do it," Killian began. "I need to be able to hold Emma in my arms, regardless of the trickery you are trying to perform on my mind at the present." Gold gave a tiny smile.

"If you wish it, then Emma will in fact be in your embrace before the night is out," he said, waving his arm. In a puff of dark smoke, Killian's hand was back in place, Killian flexing it to test out its dexterity.

"And the tingling?" Killian asked, noticing a tingling sensation echoing through his hand and wrist.

"Effects of the magic. It should disappear in a few hours." Killian nodded and left the shop, excited to prepare for his date.

When Killian had gone, Gold went into the back room with the jar. With another wave of his hand, three objects disappeared: the jar, a vial, and atop the vial, dripping a dark liquid into it, a roughly made arrow. Gold smirked and vanished.

Emma opened the door and Killian was shocked at what he saw. His Emma was dressed in a light pink dress, her hair pulled back, her face looking stunning.

"Emma," he greeted, his breath stolen from him. She gave him a coy little smile, blushing slightly at his brief speechlessness. She ran her own eyes up and down the man, taking in his new outfit. Killian cleared his throat.

"Emma, you look stunning." She backed up a few feet so he could walk in a few steps.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she answered, whole-heartedly. The pair didn't even notice the audience gathering in the kitchen watching the whole interaction. Mary Margaret held Neal tightly, a large, knowing grin spreading across her face. Elsa looked pensive, but happy for her new friends. David stood with his arms crossed, trying to look stern, but proud of his daughter for finally allowing herself to live in a good moment.

"Are you ready to go?" Emma asked, reaching for her clutch. Killian fidgeted for a second.

"Not quite yet. I brought you something."

"You did?" Emma was intrigued.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've courted a woman of your caliber, darling, and, if I remember right, a gentleman should always bring his lady flowers." He gave her the smile that could melt her heart and pulled from behind his back a single, long-stemmed red rose, held carefully in his left hand. At first, all Emma noticed was the rose. While it was customary, even cliché, for a man to bring his date flowers, the fact that Killian had done it touched her. He extended his arm as she reached to take it from him, and her eyes then caught the patch of skin on his wrist, now uncovered by his sleeve, a thin, angry red scar running across it.

"Killian…?" she began, uncertain. He began to grin.

"Yes, love?"

"Is, is that your hand?" The audience in the kitchen all matched one another with their astonished looks.

"Aye. Do you like it?" He looked down at the floor, hoping that she would approve. She blinked and shook her head quickly as if trying to gather her thoughts.

"Of course I do. It's just, what am I supposed to call you now? Captain Hand?" Killian laughed as he fully stepped into the room.

He exchanged pleasantries with the others in the loft before placing his hand on Emma's back (oh how wonderful that felt) and leading her out to begin their date, desperately trying to ignore the slowly increasing pain spreading throughout his hand.

Dinner had gone wonderfully, and Killian could not believe how lucky he was. Emma was perfect. She was the sun and moon, and everything in between. She was _home_. He felt quite certain that she would end up accompanying him back to his room at Granny's, though he was not entirely sure that he wanted to ravish her on their first date. But if she wanted to come back with him, even spend the night, he would relish in it, but nothing more would happen. He knew he had to go slow with her if he wanted this relationship to be more than a quick one-night love affair. The only thing marring their perfect night was his hand. While it was unbelievably gratifying to hold her hand, brush a lock of hair behind her ear, gently lead her to their table, a fiery pain was beginning to spread throughout his hand and now his wrist. He was trying desperately to hide it, and not allow it to destroy his good mood, or their wonderful date. He was certain it was just his arm trying to adjust, and so, in return for this physical contact, a little pain was truly nothing. They were currently walking, hands entwined, enjoying the quietness of the evening.

"Do you want to stop for a quick drink?" Emma asked, gesturing to the Rabbit Hole.

"Well, you know, love, I never turn down the chance for a spot of rum." A little alcohol seemed to be a welcome though temporary cure for the pain continuing to grow. He pressed a kiss to her head and led her inside.

The Rabbit Hole was warm and crowded, but Emma was able to navigate her way to a table while Killian grabbed the drinks. He returned and they spent some time just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Well, if it isn't the Sheriff," a man's voice drunkenly called out. Emma and Killian stopped their conversation to see the thief Emma had seen in the forest come staggering towards them.

"Enjoying drinks tonight, are we," the man taunted again, swaying in his spot.

"Emma, do you know this man?" Killian asked, ready to clear the man away. Emma leaned forward towards Killian's ear.

"David and I ran into him in the forest. He is an ex-Merry Man. He was stealing from tents before he got away," she explained. She took his hand in hers in what she hoped was a reassurance of her affections for him. Between the grip of her hand on his pained one, and the agony now creeping up his arm, he felt his temper flair.

"Secrets make enemies, Sheriff," Will Scarlet jeered at her attempt to quietly fill Killian in. He started to pace in his drunken stupor. "What I want to know, Sheriff Swan, is why you chased me in an attempt to capture me, when you are willingly spending time with a much more widely known _pirate_." Killian made to stand up, his face growing red, but Emma's hand on his thigh stayed him.

"Killian," she warned, and he relaxed just a fraction more.

"Mr. Scarlet, if you don't want to be taken into the station for public lewdness, I suggest you leave," Emma said, hardness evident in her voice. Instead of leaving, he leaned over, his mouth close to her ear.

"Or, you can ditch this thieving scum here, and join me for some real fun," he tried to whisper, but it came out loudly. Killian jumped up from his chair, anger flashing in his eyes. He was in no mood to deal with this filth tonight. He needed to get Emma home, get her safe, before attempting to figure out what was happening to him. Emma stood up too, pushing Will away. Without looking, she extended an arm to block Killian from getting close to the drunk man.

"I suggest," she began, her voice quiet, but dripping with poison, "that you go place your drink on the bar and leave, before I make your time here in Storybrooke a living hell." She knew there wasn't a ton she could do to make him suffer, but, he was ruining the date that had been going so well. She only hoped he would be so wasted that he wouldn't question her authority. Brief recognition of what she said registered in his eyes, and he bowed his head.

"My apologies, Sheriff," he said, sobering for just a moment. "I'll be doing just that." He turned towards the bar, waiting from a throng of people to move out of his path. Emma squeezed Killian's hand before letting go, letting him know that she was his. Luckily, she ignored the wincing of Killian's face as she did so. She walked the two steps over to him and kissed him.

"Should we head back to your place?" she asked seductively.

"Actually, being the gentleman I really want to be tonight, I think it is time I escort you home," he answered with a smile, reaching across the table to grab her clutch for her. Emma at first was hurt, but then felt herself becoming warm, knowing that he must truly care for her that he was willing and insisting on waiting. Suddenly, Will Scarlet attempted to make his way to the bar and was accidentally run into by Leroy. Will staggered backward in his current imbalance, spilling his drink all over the front of Emma's dress.

Before Emma could do anything, Killian, not thinking clearly, his demeanor becoming surly with the shooting pains in his arm, threw her clutch back on the table and marched over to Will, punching him squarely in the face.

"How do you get off being careless and soaking Miss Swan with drink?! Apologize to her!" Killian was furious, even though deep down he knew he shouldn't be. Accidents happen, and being a former, and well, sometimes current drunk himself, he should be more sympathetic to the man's mistake. But he couldn't block the pain, and he felt himself slowly beginning to panic as he noticed himself growing hot. He needed to get Emma home, and quickly.

"Killian, let's go," Emma said softly, but urgently, grabbing his arm to pull him outside. A harsh hiss escaped through his teeth, and finally Emma heard it, and knew something was wrong. She relaxed her grip and took him outside.

"Killian, what is it?" She looked at him, but he looked down and said nothing.

"Killian, I know something is wrong. You've come too far to just punch someone in the face for a simple accident, something is bothering you." She reached her hand up to caress his face, but as soon as it made contact, she pulled it away.

"You're burning up!" She exclaimed, running her hand across his forehead. "What's going on?" Killian felt his breathing changing a little and staggered to a nearby bench to regain control.

"Swan, I think…something is wrong with my hand." Emma looked at him with concern.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It started as a tingling sensation, then pain, now I feel it is spreading. I…I am having a harder time breathing. Something's not right," he finished with a tremor. Carefully and gently, Emma pulled the cuff of his jacket slowly up his arm. In the darkness, it was hard to tell, but she thought she saw thin lines crawling up his arm.

"I need to get you into the light." She helped pull him to his feet, bringing him to stand beneath a streetlamp. There it was. Thin, dark vein-looking lines crawling from his wrist up his arm. She didn't know what it was, but at the quiet gasp coming from Killian, she suspected he did.

"What," she asked nervously. Killian could see it, and he knew he was done for. He had seen what it could do, firsthand, and the one person who could help him, was the one who had caused it. He should have known better.

"Dreamshade," he whispered. The color drained from Emma's face. She had seen what dreamshade did to Gold, had heard and seen how it almost killed her father. She had to get him help, but how?

"We have to get help," Emma said thickly. Killian's eyes grew watered as he looked at her, pity in his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do. The Dark One caused this, and he's the only one who can fix it. He won't help me. I've seen what this does, Emma. I don't have much time." Tears began to fall from Emma's eyes.

"How much time do we have?" Killian shrugged off his coat and attempted to unbutton his vest and shirt, but the stiffness and pain in his fingers made it impossible. Emma moved to help him, and together they inspected the damage. It would hit the heart last. The spidery veins of poison stretched up his left arm and across his collarbone, traveling down his right arm and side, beginning to spread to his legs. Smaller threads inched slowly towards his chest.

"Not much. A few hours, at most. Less if I exert myself." In an attempt to lighten the mood, "however, I would be willing to cost myself time if you forced me to exert myself." He raised his eyebrows. Emma, however, did not think it was appropriate or funny at the moment. She had to think. Of course Gold and Killian had a nasty history, so it wasn't out of character for him to want to kill him. But, she had to think of a way to save him. A deal. Maybe Gold would allow her to make a deal. She didn't care what the price was, she would do it. She buttoned Killian's shirt and vest back up, helping him into his jacket. She brushed the matted down hair away from his eyes, feeling the sweat and heat radiating off of him. She placed her hand gingerly around his shoulder.

"Come on," she ordered, beginning to walk him toward the bug.

"Emma," he breathed. "There's nothing we can do. And if I'm to die, I would rather it not be in a vehicle."

"We're paying Gold a visit," she said simply. He shook his head.

"He's not going to help me, Swan. He did this on purpose."

"Maybe I can convince him, make a deal…"

"Don't!" Killian said, his voice growing loud, even though it pained him. "I'm not worth it. Don't make a deal with him, please." He gave a small cry as his right leg began tingling, knowing that the pain would be spreading there soon as well. Emma bore more of his weight.

"That's for me to decide." They reached the car and she opened the passenger door, guiding him carefully inside. She ran to the other side and got in. The engine roared to life as she sped down the street. Killian was quiet, shaking slightly, but his breathing, while not as strong, was still steady. She knew they still had a little time.

"Okay?" she asked, glancing at him. Fighting the pain, he only nodded in response. Killian's eyes stayed forward. He couldn't look at her. He knew there was nothing she could do. He only regretted that he wouldn't be around to help her when the battle with the Snow Queen would inevitably happen. Though it had been a couple days since her disappearance, Killian knew she would be back, and he had hoped to be there to help Emma when that happened.

As if on cue, Killian noticed something shimmering down the road. It continued to grow towards them, something shiny, slick…

"EMMA!" Killian shouted, pointing to the ice creeping quickly up the road. Emma pumped the breaks but she didn't stop soon enough. Her tires spun and she lost control of the car. The bug ran off the road, slamming into light pole. The airbags deployed, darkening the inside. Killian coughed, his heart pounding, the pain in both his legs now. He massaged his chest and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Emma? Emma, are you okay?" He couldn't see her in the darkness.

"Yeah, but my leg, it's stuck. I, I can't get out," she said, Killian sensing the desperation in her voice. Ignoring the searing fire in his limbs, he opened the door and stumbled around to her side of the car. He wrenched her door open and noticed the gash across Emma's head. He had to get her out of there.

"Killian, don't. You're going to reduce the time you have left," she pleaded, knowing her leg was only going to be freed with a degree of force. Killian said nothing, focusing all of his attention on gripping her leg with one hand, and maneuvering debris with the other. With a great push and tug, he freed her, and sank to the ground, his breathing heavy, his chest hurting. Emma scurried out of the car and sat beside him on the slick road.

"Killian," she whispered, rubbing his face, threading her hands through his hair, willing him to open his eyes that were clenched shut. "Come on, Killian, we need to move. Look, his shop is not that far." Killian opened his eyes and tried to convince himself to tell her to leave him. He wasn't worth her making a deal with the Dark One. But the fear and, dare he think it, love in her eyes, made him realize that he had to try. He took a shuddering breath and, with Emma's help, stood on two shaky legs. His whole body felt on fire now, and he knew he was down to minutes now. His breathing was changing, his vision growing slightly blurred with the lack of oxygen. She led him, bearing almost all of his weight now, down the road to Gold's shop. About 100 feet from the shop, Killian felt one large stabbing pain in the depth of his chest and he lost his footing and collapsed in the center of the street. Emma cried and fell to the ground, gathering him to her, leaning him up against her. His arms weakly wrapped themselves around hers, holding her as closely and as tightly as he was able.

"Stay with me, Killian," Emma cried. "Please, stay with me." He was shaking now, seizing even, and Emma knew their time was almost out.

"HELP!" she screamed, hoping desperately for someone, anyone to hear her.

"Em…ma," he breathed. "I'm sorry."

"No. This isn't over yet. I'm the savior, I'm going to save you." She pressed a kiss to his feverish lips. She was distracted when she saw two figures walking arm in arm towards the pawn shop.

"Mr. Gold! Belle!" Emma shouted as loudly as she could, hoping that curiosity would get the better of him and he would come over. She was not disappointed as the pair turned and headed her way.

"Emma!" Belle yelled as she rushed over once she saw a bleeding Emma holding Killian in the street. "What happened?" Gold stepped up beside her. Emma turned towards him, fury in her face.

"You!" she cried. "You did this to him. Dreamshade. Didn't you?" Killian could do nothing but will his eyes to remain open, his mouth open and gasping for air.

"Emma, how could he…" Belle trailed off after seeing a glint in her husband's eyes.

"I don't know what you are inferring, Miss Swan. He asked me to reattach his hand, which I did, with a warning. I told him that the hand belonged to the man he once was. Maybe all those years ago I did him a favor in cutting it off before a poison could spread."

"That's a lie. You did this. Now fix it," Emma ordered, lightly shaking Killian so his eyes would reopen, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Gold laughed.

"If I did cause this, and I'm not saying I did, why would I agree to help you?"

"You like deals. I'll make a deal. Anything you want," Emma pleaded. For a second, Gold seemed interested, but he shook that thought away.

"Actually, Miss Swan, I'm not interested today. He wanted to be able to hold you, and, from what I see, he got what he desired. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." He motioned for Belle to follow him and he turned around and began to walk away towards his shop.

"E…m…ma. I-It's o…kay," Killian barely made out. Uncontrollable tears cascaded down Emma's face. She looked up at Belle who had not yet moved to follow her rapidly moving husband.

"Please," she whispered to Belle. Belle was unsure of what to do for a moment. She had her own unpleasant history with Hook, but Emma was her friend. She knew what it was like to think you had lost your love, and she did not wish that on anyone. Especially not if she was in the power to help. She began to dig through her bag, Gold almost at the shop.

"Em…ma?" Killian whispered again, his eyes closing. Emma shook him again, kissing his lips, and his eyes reopened again weakly.

"No, Killian, I'm getting you your miracle. Hold on, hold on for me."

"I…lo…ve you, E…mma." He continued to seize, Emma holding him as he tried as hard as he could to hold onto consciousness, his body burning with heat and stabbing pain. Belle found what she was looking for, and trembling, held the dagger in front of her. Willing herself to speak, she whispered,

"I command thee, Dark One, to cure Killian Jones." Emma let out a sigh of relief at those words, and at the feeling of Killian still alive, though in agony, against her. That moment of relief quickly passed as Gold did nothing but pull the key out of his pocket to unlock the shop door.

"No," Emma heard Belle say as she dropped the dagger in disbelief, hugging her arms to her.

Mr. Gold had not heard the conversation, but the sound of a heavy metal dagger hitting ice-covered payment in the still of the night caught his attention and his stomach dropped. He had been found out. Looking behind him, he could see that Hook was in no position to have told his wife the truth. He should have known that she wouldn't leave a friend's love to die. And now, his secret was found out. He rushed towards her, shame and guilt on his face.

"Belle, I can explain," he began, his eyes conveying nothing but apology.

"No," she said. "You made me believe. You let me believe that, that you trusted me."

"I do trust you," Gold pleaded with her. Emma struggled to divide her attention between the interaction going on in front of her and the slowing of Killian's seizures and quieting of his breathing. She kissed him again and whispered in his ear.

"Almost there, Killian. Can you hear me? I love you, Killian. Stay with me." She could feel his lips respond weakly, letting her know that he was still there. His breathing was uneven now, and she could feel his heart slowing.

"If you trusted me, I would have the dagger. I, I thought you had changed, Rumple. You promised me that you had changed. First the dagger, now this. How am I supposed to trust you, be with you?"

"I made an error in judgment, Belle. I should have given you the dagger. Please, Belle, I'll do anything to make it up to you," he begged. He had lost her so many times before, and he honestly would do anything to make amends. Belle didn't want to make it so easy for him, but she didn't want her friend to be hurt by taking her time.

"Fix him," she said to her husband, who looked at her, mouth wide.

"But, Belle, clearly you know what he has done-"

"Yes, being shot by him has not left my mind," she admitted. "But, Emma is my friend, and he makes her happy. I lost you, even for a brief time. I will not wish that on her. If you want to make things right, you will fix him." Emma raised her eyes to meet Belle's and mouthed, 'thank you'. Belle only nodded. Gold struggled with himself for a moment, but he knew he had to do it, for her.

"Fine," he agreed. He waved his hand and a vial appeared. He waved his hand again, and Killian's left hand was gone once more, leaving nothing but a stump.

"I have to, since I poisoned it," he explained. He handed the vial to Belle before turning around and stomping into his shop. Belle ran over to Killian and Emma and knelt down beside them. Belle struggled to get the stopper out. Emma could barely feel Killian breathing. She shook him and he didn't really stir. She kissed him again and his eyelids flickered open before closing once more.

"Hurry!" Emma cried, trying desperately to wake him. "Killian," she whispered, her tears falling on his face. His eyes remained closed, but from his open mouth, she heard slurred and soft words emit from it.

"'m sorry, Em…ma," he whispered.

"I got it!" Belle stated. Emma lifted Killian's head as much as she could and tilted it upward as Belle poured the contents down his throat. Belle closed Killian's mouth, forcing him to swallow, and the pair waited. Emma stroked his face, holding him close to her, rocking him against her, Belle waiting to see if they were in time. Slowly, Killian's breathing grew steadier and his heartbeat stronger. Belle's hand was on his wrist and she smiled as she felt his pulse.

"I think he'll be okay." She stood up to leave them and discuss things with her husband in the shop.

"Belle?" Belle looked at Emma. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said and she quickly walked away. Killian's eyes fluttered beneath his lids and she realized he was coming to.

"Killian? Can you hear me?" She kissed the top of his hand, and smiled when his eyes slowly opened.

"You saved me?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and weak.

"It was the right thing to do," Emma answered. Killian went to lift his left hand to cup her cheek and was dismayed to see nothing but a stump instead. He felt hot tears spring to his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"I'm sorry, but it was cursed. Hey," Emma said to get his attention. He looked at her. "I don't care if you have a hand, or a stump, or a hook. You're alive, the rest doesn't matter, okay?" He nodded.

"Thank you, love," he said sincerely.

"Can I ask you a question though? Why did you go to Gold for your hand in the first place?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to hold you," Killian answered simply. "With both hands." Emma smiled.

"I always found two hands to be a bit too much. But, thank you, for doing it for me. But don't do anything like that again."

"As you wish," he said. Feeling a bit stronger, he sat up on his own, turned and kissed his love. Eventually, all would be well.


End file.
